The present invention generally relates to data processing and, more particularly, to processing multi-step abstract queries.
Databases are computerized information storage and retrieval systems. A relational database management system is a computer database management system (DBMS) that uses relational techniques for storing and retrieving data. An object-oriented programming database is a database that is congruent with the data defined in object classes and subclasses. Regardless of the particular architecture, a requesting entity (e.g., an application or the operating system) in a DBMS requests access to a specified database by issuing a database access request. Such requests may include, for instance, simple catalog lookup requests or transactions and combinations of transactions that operate to read, change and add specified records in the database. These requests (i.e., queries) are often made using high-level query languages such as the Structured Query Language (SQL). Upon receiving such a request, the DBMS may execute the request against a corresponding database, and return any result of the execution to the requesting entity.
Data abstraction techniques may be used in conjunction with a database in order to improve the usability of the database. Generally, such techniques provide for an abstraction layer between the database and the users of the database, which enables queries to be issued against the database without referring to the physical structure of the underlying database. This may, in turn, enable queries to be issued against a database using more user-friendly terms. However, creating such an abstraction model for a database is often a very time consuming and costly task, which may deter potential businesses from adopting such data abstraction techniques.